


One thing after another.

by Uver



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uver/pseuds/Uver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamazaki and Tachibana can't stand to be alone together really, until Rin and Haru think of a plan to bring them close together. But the plan goes a little too well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyoo, this is the first time I have written a fanfic so excuse me if it comes out weird.  
> But anywho, enjoy~ ^_^

The lovely Sakura trees blowing in the wind leaving nothing but a calm aura, well for some people. Tachibana and Yamazaki were having their usual quarrel sitting along side Rin and Haru.  (Everyone but Rin was involved in this argument but Mako and Sousuke started it.) They were all sitting on a bench under a large Sakura tree lucky for them Mako and Sousuke weren't next to each other.

"All I'm saying is using metaphors to do with water is pretty stupid." Mako noted. 

"Hey, don't hate on the water metaphors." Haru glared at Mako completely blank.

"See? Even Nanase agrees with me. There is nothing wrong with water metaphors." Sousuke chuckled pointing at Haru.

"Haru's points in this argument is invalid right now." 

"Well that's not fair. If you're going to start an argument, hear everyone's point of view."

"Yamazaki, just shut up." Mako barked out to him. "This was between you and me so don't try dragging other people into this which you started."

"Who says I am? And technically you started all this. Will your stupid little comment." 

"No, technically you started this by commenting on my comment." 

Rin and Haru just looked back and forth at the two arguing about this. 

"Technically you started it by continuing to say why you are right." Sousuke smirked. "Isn't that how arguments start?"

Mako was so fumigated. He felt his face go red and knew Sousuke was right but he didn't want to admit it so he just gave up. "Screw this. I'm leaving."

Without a second later Mako got up and was walking away from the silent three boys sitting on the bench. Rin and Haruka looked at each other then at Makoto walking away. Sousuke rolled his eyes and got up walking in the other direction. 

"I'm going back to the dorm. Goodbye Nanase." He waved and carried on walking away. 

Rin took a sigh and started to chuckle. "They can never agree with anything, wow."

Haru blinked and was still watching Mako and Sousuke walk away. "Yeah... It's terrible. But since they've both gone," Haru got up and stretched. "I'm go to go too."

"Aw, you're leaving me too? I'm going to be so lonely." Rin pouted.

"Don't try that, you have Sousuke to deal with so you're fine." Haru gave a blank stare.

"Fine, I'll go too but I'm not gonna talk to him while he's like this." 

"I didn't say you had to." Haru walked in the direction of Mako.

"You know Haru, you can be stubborn sometimes." Rin got up walking in the same direction of Sousuke.

"Yes, you have told me that."

Rin chuckled as they both left the area. 

 

* * *

When Rin got to his dorm, he saw a note on his bunk from Sousuke saying:

" _Gone swimming to go clear my head. I'll be back in a few hours._ "

Rin shrugged and threw it in the bin before calling Haru. He slipped his phone out of his back pocket and dialed Haru's number. It's amazing that he knows Haru's number off by heart not needing to look for it. On the other like he heard a dull voice.

" _Hello?_ "

"Yeah, hi."

" _Can I help you Rin?_ "

"Yes you can."

" _What do you want?_ " (Wow very enthusiastic, aren't you Haru?)

"Okay, straight to the point. Well, I think we should set Mako and Sousuke on a secret date."

" _Okay, one no and two, isn't Sousuke there with you? Like, right now? Meaning he can hear what you're saying?_ "

"No, he went swimming for a few hours to clear his head."

" _Ah, okay. But still no._ "

"Aw but why? It would be freaking hilarious and they can try deal with their differences."

" _You make it sound as if they even care about setting their differences._ "

"Always turning the cold shoulder as usual."

" _And I care because...?_ "

"You're their friend, you should care."

" _I don't really care much for Sousuke anyway so why does Mako have to?_ "

"You killjoy, please!"

" _No._ "

"Yes!"

" _NO!_ "

"Fine, if you won't say yes over the phone, then I'll come to your house and beg you then."

"No! _Don't come over please._ "

"Why?"

" _Because... I'm busy._ "

"Doing?"

"... _None of your business._ "

"Are you doing something you're not suppose to?"

There was a pause.

" _No._ "

"Nanase Haruka you dirty little boy, I'm coming over right now."

" _Please don't._ "

"I am. Putting my shoes on right now."

" _FINE! I'll help you with this stupid plan damn it. What do you want me to do?_ "

"Ah, that's the thing all you have to do is send two text messages to Mako saying exactly what I tell you..."


	2. Confessions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan was set for Mako and Sousuke to meet up with Rin and Haru only to find out they have been ditched at the last second. So Mako and Sousuke just decided to stay and eat at the restaurant, they had a fun time but Mako stupidly got drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so I got really excited for the next plot so I decided to just upload the second chapter now so then I can quickly reach the climax. Yay~ By the way, in this chapter Mako gets drunk and the truth flies out of his mouth. Oops.

Mako was laying on his bed thinking about the argument he had with Sousuke. He was thinking of a better ways and scenarios to end that argument without giving a dramatic exit. Suddenly, he received a text message from Haru reading:

" _Would you like to hang out with Rin, Sousuke and I this Friday night at that new restaurant near your house?_ "

Speak of the damn devil. Mako gave out a soft sigh then replied back. 

" _Do I really have to? I mean Sousuke's gonna be there..._ "

He got a text almost instantly after that.

" _Don't worry. I'll try to stop any arguments from happening._ "

" _What, like you did today, yeah?_ "

" _Hey no, you talked smack about water metaphors, I wasn't gonna help you with that._ "

" _Wow, you are such a good best friend Haru._ "

" _I know. So you coming or what?_ "

" _Yeah, I guess so._ "

" _Alright, I'll tell the others._ "

" _Yay. :/_ "

Mako wasn't really excited about it but if Haru would be there stop disband any arguments from starting, sure why the hell not? Mako looked up his ceiling thinking about what Rin, Haru and Sousuke have installed for him but it didn't bother him much.

* * *

Haru messaged Rin straight away after speaking to Mako. 

" _So yeah, he fell for it. Did you get Sousuke?_ "

There was a slight pause after Haru sent that.

" _Sousuke fell for it too. This is going to be sweet._ "

" _Okay, so what's actually happening on that night?_ "

" _We're going to bail on the night of course._ "

" _... But wouldn't that ruin the whole context for_ all _of us to hang out together?_ "

" _Exactly._ "

" _...I don't get it._ "

" _Haru you know... You don't grasp things very quickly do you?_ "

" _No, unless it has something to do with water._ "

" _Had a feeling._ "

Haru smiled a little then put his phone away as he began to cook some Mackerel. (Haru and his Mackerel...)

* * *

 

A few days had past and it was Friday night. Mako put on his favorite top that matched his lovely green eyes with fade-out Jeans. He smiled as he saw it was time go meet up with the others. He told his family  _bye_ as he walked through the front door. While he was walking down the road, he had a gut feeling something bad was going to happen. He didn't know what is was or for what reason, he just  _knew_ this would start and/or end badly. He got there to find Sousuke standing by the door looking around. Mako gulped before walking towards him. Sousuke was wearing a simple dark blue top with three-quarter length shorts. 

"Hello Yamazaki."

"Hi Tachibana."

They stood there silently acting as if the other one wasn't there. Five minutes later they both received a text massage. Mako got it from Haru and Sousuke got it from Rin. (The little shits.) And to make it even worst, they got the exact message saying:

" _Ah, sorry. Something came up and I couldn't ignore it. Sorry about this. But enjoy you're time._ " 

Both Mako and Sousuke let out a sigh and faced each other. Mako's gut feeling and what he felt was correct. Everything would mess up. Sousuke scratched the back his head and let out a little smile. Mako felt his body warm up as he watched Sousuke smile. He turned away trying to hide his blushing face.

"I guess they got us both, eh Tachibana?"

"Yeah I guess... So, what do we do now?" 

"Well, I'm guessing we should just hang here for a while?"

"Oh, um, sure." Mako's right hand rolled into a fist. "I swear I'm going to kick Haru's ass when I next see him."

"Same with Rin."

They both looked at each other before breaking out into a laugh. That was it, they connected over threatening their best friends. They both went inside the restaurant to see a beautiful scenery. The waiters wore black and white suits serving everyone and the table and chairs matched with dark purple (My favorite colour okay? Leave me alone. ;-;). A shortish waiter went up to the two boys smiling at them. "Hello new comers would you like to sit down?" They both nodded in sync. "Okay then, follow me." The waiter lead them to an empty booth at the corner of the restaurant. "Another waiter will be here with you shortly... Please decide what you'd like to order whilst she's on her way." The waiter bowed down slightly before disappearing into the crowd. They both wordlessly looked at what they wanted to eat from the menu and decided what they wanted to order. A few minutes later a lady with silky dark brunette hair (Kind of like Mako's) and dark brown eyes came their way. "Good evening and what would you like from our menu?"

Mako answered first. "Ah yes, I would like the salmon sushi sided with a Tomato and Chive Salad please." He smiled at the waiter.

"And I would like the Okonomyaki with the Yakisoba. Also a bottle of vodka." Sousuke smiled as if he ordered it before.

"But Yamazaki you're only-" Sousuke kicked Mako's shin underneath the table but kept his smile.

He glared at Mako quickly before bringing his attention back to the lady. A smile beamed on her face. "Coming right up." She turned and walked into what it seemed was the kitchen.  

Sousuke's face turned blank and serious again as he focused on Mako. "Tachibana, why would you do that?"

"Well because Yamazaki,you're," His voice turned into a whisper. "Underage to be drinking vodka, why did you even get it?"

"Ah Tachibana this is the joy of having built bodies and a good standard height, they think you're older than you actually look. And I ordered it because I think we both need a drink to stop this tension between us."

"Are you fucking out of your mind? I don't drink and I don't plan to."

"Why? Because you're... A golden boy that doesn't do anything bad?" A smirk appeared on his face as he watched Mako start to blush.

"N-no."

"Then why?"

"I just-just don't feel like it okay?"

"And I bet you as soon as you take a sip, you'll feel the buzz and want more. Come on, please do it with me." Sousuke gave him puppy eyes.

Mako sighed giving into Sousuke's antics. "I will if you stop giving me that face." Tachibana raised his left eyebrow.  

"Yay, this'll be good." Sousuke rubbed the back of his neck. 

Moments later the food was brought to their table by the same waiter as before also including the vodka. As the waiter disappeared again they began to eat their food leaving the vodka till last.   
When they finished their food, Sousuke smiled whilst opening the vodka and pouring it into their separate glasses. He edged Mako to go first with the drinking and Mako did as he was told. He drank it whole, wiping his lips after.

"Well?" Sousuke asked smirking.

"... It tastes funny." 

"You'll get used to it if you drink more." He said drinking down his own glass. "So let's enjoy this bottle because I'm not getting anymore."

Mako nodded and stretched his glass out for more.

* * *

 

A few hours later there was an intoxicated Mako leaning his head on the table making weird groans. His speech was completely slurred, lucky to even understand him.

"I think I had too much, Yamazaki."

"Yeah, you had like most of the bottle." Said the sober Sousuke (He can handle his drinks pretty well).

"Pffft, doesn't make a deal, at least it wasn't bad." Mako muffled through his sleeves. He lifted his head up and stretched his glass out. "I want more. Give me MORE."

"No." 

"Why~?"

"Because it's finished."

"Then get another bottle."

"I said at the beginning I was not getting another bottle." 

"You suuuck." Mako got himself to sit up right at least. "Well since this is over, I'm going home."

"You can't go home like this by yourself, you can barely sit up straight."

"Pfft, what do you know? I'm fine to stand up. Watch." Mako slid out of the booth and tried to stand and failed miserably. As he stumbled to the ground Sousuke caught him with a warm embrace. Mako's cheeks began to go red as he felt the warmness of Sousuke holding him. He looked into Sousuke's dark blue eyes and got lost in a five-second trance.

"You see Tachibana, you can't even stand up right to even go home by yourself." He spoke in a calm voice trying not to scare the intoxicated Mako in his hands.

"C-call me Mako..."

"Okay, Mako-cha-"

"No, just Mako." Mako smiled at normal as he could. Sousuke smiled.

"And call me Sousuke."

"Pffft, I was planning in to anyway." Mako killed the mood. Sousuke let out a big sigh and put on of Mako's arms around his neck to help Mako get a bit more balance.

"Okay, I think it's time to bring you home." Sousuke chuckled.

"Fine." Mako pouted looking in the opposite direction of Sousuke.

"B-but wait Sousuke." His words _still_   slurred. "Who's gonna pay for the food?" Mako was able to point to behind him to where they were sitting.

Sousuke sighed. "I'll get this one." He put the exact amount next to the bill and started walking with Mako out of the Restaurant.

"Thanks Sousuke." Mako smiled at him.

* * *

They were almost at Mako's house (He somehow still remembered how to get him in that state) when Mako started to open his stupid, slurred, drunk mouth.

"Why?" He mumbled to himself but Sousuke was still able to hear.

"Why what?"

"Why did he do this to you."

"Who?"

"Rin."

"Oh well I'm guessing he did this on purpose to see how'd we react to getting stood up by him and Nanas-"

"No, not _that_." Mako interrupted.

"Then what?"

"Why did he have to do all those things to you and Haru?" At this point in time Sousuke's eyes glared towards Mako.

"Do _what_ things to Nanase and I?"

"Stop acting like you have forgotten. I'm talking about when he left you and came to us. Then he left Haru breaking his heart and the happy memories with Haru, it wasn't fair, on any of you at all." Sousuke stopped walking with anger fully set on Mako.

"And what gives you the right? The damn right to say that as if you knew what the fuck any of us was going through. Oh just always happy Mako acting like he's okay with everything but is actually _dying on the inside_."

Ouch, that stung.

"Yes, yes dying on the inside hiding my emotions from everyone because there's no need to show 'em. What's the point it's not like they mattered anyway."

"Why are you bringing up the past that was long and forgotten? Everyone got over it and moved on but it feels like you're still in the past."

"I _am_ still in the past and do you want to know why?!"

"Why?!"

"Because I knew nothing of this. I knew nothing of the history you and Rin had. I knew nothing of what happened between Haru and Rin. I knew absolutely _nothing._ " 

Tears started forming in Mako's eyes but he tried to wipe them away. Sousuke's mouth opened a little in shock.

"I always feel left out from what's going on between you guys, but yet _I'm_ supposed to be friends with you guys, but it sure as hell doesn't feel like it."

Sousuke let out a sigh and turned to Mako. "Mako, don't say that. You are Haru's best friend and you are friends with Rin. Nothing will change that, even when we all graduate, I'm sure you and Haru will be pretty close to you of all people." His voice completely calm.

"That's another thing Sousuke."

"What?"

"You."

"What are you talking about?"

"Why are you so... You?"

"I-I don't follow..." Sousuke was kind of confused (Maybe because Mako wasn't even speaking properly anymore).

"You're perfect, you have amazing friends you one of the best swimmer when it comes to Butterfly, the amount of girls that _swoon_ around you when they see you. You're just... Just..." He sighed. "Perfect." 

Oh.

"Perfect, eh?"

"All the more reasons why I love y-" Mako slapped his mouth shut blushing at what he was thinking.  _No, why would I say that? Now of all times? How stupid am I? For goodness sake have some dignity._ Mako sighed at trying to hide what he said.

"What'd you say?"

"N-nothing. Never mind. Ignore me, my house is right here." Mako pointed in front of them. "Thanks for taking me home." Just as he turned to walk away Sousuke grabbed his Mako's wrist. Mako froze in shock and looked at Sousuke. 

"Tell me what you were going to say."

"No, now let go."

"Not until you tell me what you were going to say."

Mako growled a little. "Let go damn it!"

"I will when you tell me."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"YES! Tell me now Mako." 

Mako's head dropped hiding his embarrassed face. "I love you..."

"What?"

He brought his head back up. "I love you, Yamazaki Sousuke!" He took a deep breath. "Now will you _please_ let go of my wrist?"

Sousuke moved closer to Mako making his body hit the wall behind Mako and whispered:  _No._ before bringing Mako in for a kiss, a very passionate one. Mako was shocked at first but then got into it as much as Sousuke did. Sousuke's hand traveled up into Mako's shirt reaching for a nipple and squeezing it. Mako let out soft moans, while they were kissing, as he felt Sousuke's cold hands touch a sensitive part of his body. Sousuke's other hand moved to grab Mako's ass that was against the wall. Mako let out a surprised gasp, making him move closer to Sousuke's body and rubbing against him. Mako noticed there was a bulge in his pants that was getting larger by the second and it was rubbing against Sousuke's bulge. Mako started to blush with embarrassment.

Sousuke pulled away slowly. Whispering into Mako's ear: "It's okay, that's natural." Sousuke smiled at the blushing, still quite intoxicated boy in front of him.

"... Shall we finish this in my room?" Mako gave a soft smile.

"But isn't your family asleep?"

" _One_ my room is the furthest away from everyone else that lives here,  _two_ the walls are kind of thick so no one will hear us and _three_ I want you right now..." Mako smirked as he opened his front door.

"Coming in?" Mako smiled stretching out his hand to lead Sousuke to his room.

"Sure." Sousuke replied following Mako.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah that took me about two hours to write I have no idea why it took me so long but yeah...  
> But at least it's longer for all of you and I hope you followed my writing enough.  
> The next chapter will be out tomorrow (hopefully).  
> Oh and comment what you think about it, it helps me improve... A LOT. ^~^


	3. The morning after.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako finds out what happened last night but how will he react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Nothing. But. Smut.  
> Yeah at this point in time, this is the part where it gets weird so be prepared.  
> You're whalecum.

The sunlight crept into Mako's room directly onto his face waking him up instantly. He sat up slowly feeling how much his head was pounding. He was pushing his hand through his hair as he noticed that something was around his waist. He lifted up the covers to reveal and arm was around him. He was confused who's arm it was so he turned around and lifted the covers off of the person's face showing that it was a sleeping Sousuke. Mako looked at the sleeping Sousuke and slid out of his grasp without waking him. He also noticed he wasn't wearing any clothes, neither was Sousuke so after seeing himself naked and a naked Sousuke he got worried about what happened last night looked for a pair of boxers to put on. Mako tried to stand up but his legs collapsed instantly and there was a weird pain in his hips. He grabbed his desk in his room for balance to stand. He got balance from his wardrobe, chest draw and other objects as support till he reached outside his door.

He used the wall as support from then on into the bathroom. He felt sick and he didn't know if it was from all the vodka or from seeing Sousuke first thing it the morning. He threw up in the toilet and felt his headache gettting worst. ' _I need to get painkillers. This is too painful._ ' When he finally got control of himself he tried to stand without using anything to balance with, luckily he succeeded but he couldn't stand up straight so he limped back to his room without support from the walls to see a smirking Sousuke sitting up and looking directly at him. Mako closed the door behind him so no one could hear Sousuke's voice.

"Aw, can't walk?"

"Yes, I can actually." Mako tried to stand up straight and he did for about three seconds before his legs collapsed to the floor again.

"No, I can't."

"Aw. Sucks to be you doesn't it?"

"Can you shut up? I have a pounding headache, I feel sick and my lower body is in pain."

"So what? Is it my fault."

"Yes, yes it is."

"Not _all_ of them."

"What do you mean not _all_ of them?"

"Your hips hurt because you wanted it... _Rough._ " 

"Oh my god you're lying."

"I'm not actually." He started to laugh to himself. "That's your fault."

Mako breathed out heavily glaring at Sousuke. "Shut up and pass me that bag behind you." 

Sousuke did as he was told and chucked the bag at Mako. Mako pulled out two painkillers and took them.

"You know you should take that with water or you'll choke."

"Ah but I can't walk to the kitchen now can I?"

"I could have gotten it for you."

"Okay one _no_ , two why would I let you when my family is starting to wake up? Three I won't let you leave this room naked."

"Well I _would_ put on my underwear, but you're wearing them." Sousuke pointed at Mako's lower regions while smiling.

"These are _yours_? Fuck, sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay, then look good on you anyway." He winked at Mako.

"You're such an ass, you know that?"

"So I have been told."

"Good. So, what happened last night after I had the vodka?"

"You can't remember anything."

"Um, all I can remember was talking about something and then you got mad then I sorta blacked out after that."

"Well, as I was taking you home, you started saying things. About Rin."

"What? Did I seriously?"

"Yeah. And I wanted to say something but you started crying and said something and I couldn't stay mad at you."

"Oh my god, I'm sorry. I didn't mean t-"

"It's okay. Don't worry. I won't say if you don't."

"Okay. Changing the subject..." 

"Let's talk about you _after_ that mini problem."

"What mean?"

"You confessed your love to me." Another smirk appeared on Sousuke's face.

"You're lying."

"Nope."

"Why would I?"

"Because it's true and you know it."

"Pfft, no it's not so shut up."

"Look me in the eye and tell me it's no true."

"It-it's not t-tr-okay fine. Yeah I do love you." Mako rolled his eye at Sousuke.

"I know. So as I was saying..."

"..." 

"After you confessed, you begged me to stay for the night. I tried to stay no but... You wasn't letting me go."

"You're over exaggerating."

"If anything, I'm trying to put it as simple as possible."

Mako pushed his hand through his hair again. "Just tell me the whole story so I can go throw up the vodka as well as my dignity please."

"Okay."

* * *

 

After Mako lead Sousuke to him room and he closed the door behind him before pushed himself on Sousuke again. "Shall we get started?"

"Yes... We shall." Sousuke said as he started kissing Mako.

Sousuke started stripping Mako completely naked seeing how large his bulge has gotten. Mako looked at himself then back at Sousuke as he started to blush. Sousuke pushed Mako onto his bed before rubbing Mako's bulge. Mako breathed out as he watched Sousuke bring his mouth around his dick. Mako let out a surprised gasp as Sousuke took him in whole. Sousuke started swirling his tongue around Mako's dick and nibbled at the tip a little. Mako flicked his hair back at the sensation of what Sousuke did. Mako's hands ended up in Sousuke's hair rubbing, pulling and pushing his head down to do further. Sousuke understood what Mako wanted so he grabbed the base and started to squeeze it whilst sucking the tip. Mako felt himself about to climax.

"S-Sousuke. I-I'm about to co-!"

Mako couldn't even finish his sentence before coming in Sousuke's mouth. Sousuke swallowed all of it then licked his lips. Mako covered his face with a pillow because he was blushing heavily. 

"Why are you hiding your face?"

"B-because it's embarrassing."

"No it's not. Let me see your cute little face." Sousuke took the pillow from the heavily blushing Mako underneath him. 

"That's the face I wanna see."

Mako grabbed back the pillow and hid his face. "N-no! Stop it!"

Sousuke smiled. "Okay fine, you can keep hiding your face if you get rid of _my_ bulge." Sousuke said as he took off his trousers in front of Mako revealing himself.

Mako took the pillow from his face are saw how large Sousuke was. "Okay."

Sousuke sat on the bed with his legs open as Mako got on his knees if from of him. Mako took a deep breath before licking Sousuke's dick. Sousuke let out a little groan as Mako took most of Sousuke's dick in his mouth. Mako sucked it before grabbing the base and pumped him slowly, it didn't take long for Sousuke to come but either way, Mako swallowed it all up. Mako wiped off the access come that was on his face before smiling softly at Sousuke. he smiled back at Mako then slowly brought him in for a short kiss. He pushed Mako on the floor and flipping him over making him be on all-fours.

"S-Sousuke, w-what are you doing?"

"You'll know in a second."

Sousuke started kissing Mako's back slowly moving down to the top of his butt cheeks before starting to lick the top of Mako's ass. Mako let out a slight whimper and felt his legs start shaking but he kept himself up steady. Sousuke first started to lick Mako's right butt cheek not missing a spot, he then moved to Mako's left butt cheek doing the exact same. Sousuke brought his tongue to the top of Mako's butt crack and began to lick it slowly licking down to Mako butt hole. Mako let out a weird groan from his mouth to indicate he was enjoying it. Sousuke pushed his tongue into Mako's butt hole and moved it around slowly. Mako rolled his hands in to fists to try hold down his moans. Sousuke slid his tongue out of Mako butt hole and breathed out.

"Are you ready?"

"Y-yeah, I am."

"I'll be gentle."

"N-no, don't. Please be rough. I want to know how it feels."

"Are you sure?"

Mako thought about it for a second. "Y-yes. Yes I am."

"Okay." Sousuke grabbed Mako's hips and pushed his dick inside of him heavily.

Mako moaned out loudly arching his back but Sousuke didn't waste time and started pumping into Mako hard. His thrusts became harder each time. He kept the fast speed whilst grunting each time he pushed in and Mako kept letting out loud moans for each thrust, also he called out: ' _Don't stop please! Keep going!'_ Sousuke kept pumping into Mako until he came inside of him. They both came at the same time and both started panting. Sousuke pulled his dick out of Mako to show how much his butt hole was dripping. 

Sousuke smiled. "It's seems I've made a mess back here. I should clean it up."

Before Mako could respond, Sousuke used his hands to spread Mako butt cheeks and licked up all of the come. He swallowed every last drop and smiled saying: "Mm, _yummy_." 

Mako sat up properly and faced Sousuke before kissing him. Mako pulled away after a bit and yawned. Sousuke smiled and picked up Mako putting him in the bed. As Sousuke was going to walk away, Mako grabbed his arm. 

"No, don't leave now. Please." He tried to keep his tired eyes open. 

Sousuke nodded. "Okay, I'll stay." 

Sousuke turned off the light and got into the bed next to the sleepy Mako and kissed his forehead. 

"Goodnight Mako." He held Mako close to him.

"Goodnight Sous..." Mako fell asleep before he could finish his sentence but Sousuke only smiled and fell asleep shortly after.

* * *

 

"And that's what happened." Sousuke smiled at Mako.

"Oh." Mako blushed lightly at Sousuke but didn't notice that he was.

"Yeah..." Sousuke rubbed the back of his head still smiling at Mako.

Mako was able to stand up properly and as he did he went for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To throw up obviously." 

Sousuke laughed as he watched Mako open the door and left the room.


	4. Caught red handed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako and Sousuke were just talking before something happened that no mother should ever see...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pfft, so yeah this is the last chapter for this fanfic. I'm sorry if you didn't get the plot or anything but for future fanfics I will try to make things more clearer! Anywho, enjoy~!

After Mako finished throwing up the last of the vodka out of his system, as well as his _dignity_ , he went back into his room and laid down on the bed next to Sousuke hiding his face in the pillows.

"Are you still feeling sick?"

"No, I feel at bit better."

"Good."

Mako sat up right and face Sousuke. "Say, are you hungry?"

"Kind of... Why?"

"Because I am so you have two options."

"If one of them is to eat _you_ I swear-"

"You can be a real jackass you know that?"

Sousuke started laughing.

"I just wanted to make sure. So what are the options?"

"Okay, _one_ : I go get us some food from the kitchen or  _two_ : We go out for breakfast."

"One sounds a bit more romantic. But wait, why can't we both go down to eat?"

"Because I don't want you to interact with my family right now."

"Aw, Mako's afraid of showing his family his new boyfriend?"

"You're _not_  my boyfriend." 

"Fine _fuck buddy_."

"Nowhere near."

"Okay Mako, what am I to you?"

"Well, um... Er-"

Before Mako could answer, Sousuke's phone buzzed indicating he had a new message. He got his phone out of his back pocket to check who messaged him.

"It's Rin, he's asking where am I."

"Okay, what are you going to tell him?"

"I'll read aloud what I'm going to say." Sousuke smirked. " _Rin, I stayed overnight at Mako's because he begged me to._ "

"What?"

" _He stupidly got drunk so I had to take him home._ "

"What?!"

" _He even confessed his love to me._ "

"WHAT?!"

"And let's just say, last night he became a man."

"Oh hell no." Before Sousuke could send the message, Mako took his phone and deleted it.

"Give me back my phone."

"Not if you're going to say something like that." Mako got off the bed.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, yes it does." Mako started walking backwards so Sousuke couldn't reach the phone.

"Just give me back my phone."

"No." 

Sousuke stood up from the bed and started walking to Mako who ended up on the other side of the room. Mako stupidly backed up against the wall and couldn't move anywhere. Sousuke stood right in front of Mako and was inches from his face.

"Give. It. Back. Now."

"N-no way in hell..."

Their eyes locked on for too long as they started kissing each other. Their tongues swirling around in each others mouths, Sousuke and Mako chest to chest. Sousuke grabbed Mako's left leg and put it on his hip as he held Mako close to him. Mako dropped the phone on the floor beside him and wrapped his arms around Sousuke's neck. Just as they were both getting into it, Mako's mother opened the door and walked in to find another man pressing against her son's body (Keep in mind Sousuke is still butt naked). Mako's mother stood there horrified and in shock as Mako pulled away from Sousuke.

"M-mother I-"

"I'm sorry, I think I just interrupted something." She left the room before Mako could say anything else.

"Oh my god I want to die."

"So that's your mother? I can't wait to meet the rest of your family."

"Will you shut up? I won't be able to look my mother in the eyes again." Mako hid his face in his hands.

"I'm sure it went pretty well." Sousuke looked back at Mako happily.

"Can you not? And get off of me." Mako pushed Sousuke away and sighed. "I don't know how to explain this to her."

"Do you want me to help?"

"No, that'll be even worse. I guess we're going out for breakfast."

"Fine by me."

"Go put some clothes on. That _thing_ is just... Hanging there."

"I would love to cover my _thing_ but someone is still wearing my underwear."

"Just take one of mines!" Mako pointed to his underwear draw and went to put on some clothes.

* * *

The day went but at a normal paste. Sousuke distracted Mako from earlier's  _incident_ and Mako decided to take Sousuke home.

"Well, this is your dorm so I guess I'll be going now."

"Heh, yeah. Good luck on trying to talk to your mother tonight."

Mako sighed. "Please don't remind me."

"Sorry. But, if you need anything, I'm here." Sousuke smiled at Mako then kissed his cheek.

"Thanks. But before you go..." Mako grabbed Sousuke's collar and pulled him in for a soft yet passionate kiss. As Mako pulled away he winked.

"I know you wanted that all day. You're welcome."

"Wow, I never thought you had it in you."

"Pfft, I'm pretty sure I'm not _that_ stiff when I'm sober. But I guess we'll have to wait till next time."

"Oh so they'll be a next time?"

"Maybe." Mako winked and smiled at Sousuke before walking away.

Sousuke shook his head and laughed as he went inside.

* * *

Sousuke walked in to find Rin listening to music on the bottom bunk. Rin had his eyes clothes so he was not paying attention to anything going on around him. Sousuke called Rin's name a couple times. Since he got no answer, he went to Rin and slapped him in the face. Rin held his hand at his face and turned off his music.  

"Um, ow. What was that for?"

"Two reasons. _One_ : You set Mako and I up.  _Two_ : You didn't hear me calling you."

"Still, ow. I pretty sure you could've came across that a lot better."

"But that was the best way about it."

Rin shook his head and smiled. "So what did you and _Mako_ up to last night? I'm pretty sure things went well since you're calling him  _Mako_."

"Shut up. And we didn't do much other than..."

"Other than...?"

"Well, I fucked him."

"No freaking way. Are you serious?"

"One hundred percent."

"I knew _something_ was going to happen but I don't know something like  _that_ was going to happen."

"Well, let's just say, there might be _another_."

" _Might_?"

"Yeah. Depends on Mako but I can wait. Anyway, I'm going to go swimming." Sousuke grabbed his swimming bag off of his bunk and headed for the door. "Later."

"Bye."

Sousuke closed the door behind him but opened it again a few seconds later. "By the way, Mako came in the hand I slapped you with and I forgot to wash my hands."

"Oh my fucking god, you're fucking lying aren't you."

"Nope. That's also payback." Sousuke smirked before closing the door behind him again and walked away.

"You nasty piece of shit!" 

* * *

 

Mako tried to sneak into the house hoping his mother wasn't there to show disappointment. So far so good as Mako went up to his room. Unluckily for him, his mother was sitting on his bed waiting for him. Mako blinked rapidly hoping that he was hallucinating over her being there... But he was not.

"Oh, hi Mother. I um, I'm going to go to Haru's hou-" 

"Tachibana Makoto sit down next to me."

Holy shit she was pissed.

Mako did as he was told and sat down next to her feeling very uncomfortable.

"Makoto, who was that man that I saw... All over you?"

"Um well... His name is Yamazaki Sousuke."

"And what is he to you?"

"Meaning...?"

"Friend, best friend... _B_ _oyfriend_..."

"Oh um, he's... Non of the above?" Mako tried to hid his embarrassment by smiling but his mother wasn't having it.

"Makoto don't play with me."

"Okay, yeah. He's my _boyfriend_."

"Does he make you happy? Or better yet... _Feel_ happy?"

"Um, yes to both questions I guess?"

"And how long has this been going on for?"

"S-since last night."

Mako's mother sighed before looking into her son's eyes.

"Do you _feel_ happy being with him?"

"Y-yes."

"Do you love him."

"I love him... With all my heart."

Mako's mother smiled at him. "Well, as long as he make you happy, then it's fine with me."

"R-really?"

"Yes. I mean, I wish I didn't meet him like _that_ but we can just forget about it."

"Y-you sure?"

"Mhm, now give me a hug." Mako nodded and hugged her. 

They kept the hug for about five seconds before his mother said it.

"I just hope you used protection."

Mako pulled back and raised an eyebrow to her. 

"Mother, can you not?"

"What? Just because you're gay doesn't mean you shouldn't use condoms."

"I'm done. I am so done. Get out." Mako pointed to the door before hiding his face in his hands blushing heavily.

"Okay." Mako's mother got up and walked towards the door before stopping mid-way. "You _are_ using condoms though... Aren't you?"

"GET OUT!" 

Mako's mother smiled as she left the room closing the door behind her. Mako whispered to himself.

" _I can't even... I'm done. I am so done._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the end of the story, yay! I hope it was interesting enough, but like I said, I will be writing more fanfics soon and not just about SouMako. Anywho, byee!


End file.
